Love Story
by quisty65
Summary: This is kinda cheessy. If your are all for a Seifistis don't read this. This is a Quell. Just please take the time to read and review this please! What happens when the gang get drunk? Well ya will have to read this cruddy story to find out!
1. Default Chapter

This is really cheesy so bare with me guys!  
  
Instructor Quistis Trepe walks into her classroom a bit late. A few minutes later Zell walks in.  
  
As Quistis enters the class begins to stare. "Class there are a few things I would like to get straight. There are some rumors going around that I am dating Seifer. Those rumors are false. So please, stop spreading them or I will have to punish the ones who are involved!" "But Instructor, isn't true that you asked Head Master Cid for permission to date a student?" Quistis: "Even if I did my personal business is my business and mine alone. This is a classroom so if you are finished I would like to teach today's lesson!" Zell moseys on into the room looking a bit tired. "Oh sorry instructor I over slept." "You have disrupted my class once again. Zell see me after class so we can discuss your sleeping habits." "Yes instructor" The class finally settled down and Quistis got started on her lesson. "Seifer, Zell! Why is it that I have to stop class everyday because you two cannot get along! " Seifer: "It is not my fault that your stupid boyfriend is a chickenwuss." Zell: "I am not a chickenwuss! Am I Quisty?" Quistis: "Of course you are not Zell." Seifer: "Awe how sweet." Quistis: "Seifer that is enough! Outside now!" The class begins to laugh. As Quistis and Seifer exits he classroom, the male students (except Squall, of course) get up to talk to Zell. They all over hear Quistis violently screaming at Seifer. *********************************************************************** "Why do you disrupt my class every single day! It is always the same thing! You need to straighten up right now, or you will be in ten times the amount you are now!" "uh huh" ************************************************************************ "This is so funny! Oye everyone come to the door so we can "over hear"!" The entire class got up and pushed and shoved to the door. Zell just stood at his seat swatting at the air and mumbling to himself again. "Why is it that you blame everything on me. How do now that Zell didn't antagonize me!?" "Because Zell never starts it! I will ask everyone in the classroom if you think I need to." "Go ahead. Even if he did start it he wouldn't get in trouble!" "That is not true! In the classroom I treat him just like the rest of my students in the classroom! I plan on talking to him about his actions also!" "Talk...huh...right" "You can keep those smart ass comments to yourself! Now that you have wasted the rest of my class time you can leave!" Seifer walks off and Quistis tries to open the door. Everyone who was leaning against it fell to the floor. Quistis fell on the middle of the mess and she surprisingly begins to laugh. "Instructor I didn't know you could laugh" said a student caringly. Quistis: "I guess everyone needs to lighten up sometimes. Now that you guys have had some entertainment, you can leave right after we detangle ourselves." Everyone helps each other up and Zell comes over and lovingly pulls Quistis up. The class exists leaving Zell and Quistis alone. Zell: "So instructor you wanted to see me." "Yes Zell, I did. You don't need to let Seifer bother you so much. You know he just wants to see you get mad." "I know, but I think I have gotten better" "You have. Don't you feel better now that everybody knows about us. We don't have to be so secretive." "Yeah I do. Oh, Mom wanted you to come for dinner tomorrow. You don't have to go if you don't want to." "I would love to, we can get away from Garden for a day. I really need it."  
  
"I think you work to hard Quisty." "I know I do. Lets get out of here." They left the class room hand in hand. They traveled down on the elevator to the first floor. Zell: "I am hungry. Do you want to get a hot dog? Oh wait a veggie dog." Quistis: "Sure I would love one. I haven't eaten all day." "Do veggie dogs taste funny?" "Are you making fun of me?" "Of course I'm not" "Uh huh, sure." Zell pulls her closer to his side. Zell and Quistis were bound up in the moment. They stopped walking and wrapped their arms around each other. Quistis pressed her lips against his, then they stood there in a warm embrace. They eventually let go of each other. They walked side by side as they entered the cafeteria. When they got there Zell went to go get the hot dogs and Qustis went to talk to Selphie and Irvine. She sat down and Zell came up to join them. Selphie: "I am so glad every one knows about you guys. I think it is so sweet! Irvine said with a wee bit of sarcasm "That means more double dates, Wahoo." As they were chatting away Squall and Rinoa joined them. Rinoa: "Oye, that means more triple dates too! Did you forget about us." Quistis: "Of course I didn't Rinny! You are my best friend how could I ." Selpie: "Awe! I love you guys! You are so cute!" Quistis and Rinoa: "We love you too Selphie!" The guys started laughing (bet you didn't know Squall could do that). The girls joined in and they were having a great friend moment ( Yeah, I know that was cheesy! Hey this is my first fanfic.) . Rinoa: "Squall and I are going to the training center anybody want to come?" Quistis: "Zell and I are going for a walk. We have had a hard day." Rinoa: "So I have heard. I think it is adorable though." Squall: "Irvine, Selphie?" Together: "Sure" Squall: "Well then lets go" Zell: "Bye guys see ya later" Quistis: "Bye Rinny" Rinny: "Bye Quisty! Call me later!" They left once again leaving Zell and Quistis alone. Zell went to throw their trash away. A few Trepe groupies walked up. Groupie "Good afternoon Instructor. You are looking rather ravishing today!" Quistis: "Umm.....thanks...I think." Groupie: "So what are you doing later. Maybe we could go do something." Quistis: "Sorry I am busy." Groupie: "Oh come on I am sure you are no that busy." Zell: "Yeah she is now go away." "Fine, fine whatever. Jeez what does a guy have to do to get a date with his teacher." Zell and Quistis get up to leave. They leave the cafeteria and walk around the school for a while just talking. They wanted to talk but could not really find the right words to say. Zell: "Quistis, do you realize how happy you make me. I love you." Quistis pulls him to a halt and turns to face him. Their noses almost touching. "Do you really mean it?" "Of course I do." "I love you too." "I know you do I can tell by the way you eyes sparkle when you are with me." There were no more words said that night. They just walked hand in hand under the starry moonlight.  
  
A/n: Okay that was poo. But just bare with me okay this was only the first chapter and I don't think the rest will be this romantic. So please review and be as honest as possible criticism does not bother me! 


	2. Ponies, Unicorns, and Plasticware

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 Square Soft does so don't sue. I do partially own Annalyse along with Evan's Rinoa and well...um Annalyse.  
  
A/n: My friend Ross told me that the first chapter was way to romantic and he was right, so I decided to get everyone drunk.  
  
Quistis and Zell are still outside. Rinoa runs up to them. Rinoa: "There you two are! We are gonna play the drinking game and we didn't want to play with out you guys!" Quistis and Zell together: "DRINKING GAME" All three ran to Rinoa's dorm as fast as possible. A/n: The drinking game is this little thing my friends game up with. Someone says something and if it applies to ya, ya drink.  
  
Irvine: "Finally! I was going to start with out you. I wanna go first. Okay everyone who knows how far Zell's tattoo actually goes down drink." (In my sick little twisted world it goes all the way down, please to not ask) Annalyse: "Humm... how about anyone who has seen how fare it goes down." Quistis: "Annie you are not being fare!" Seifer: "Ha there are no rules in this game! (2 hours later) Squall *singing*: "I'm a pretty pony clippity clop..." Zell* also singing: "I'm a magical unicorn, rainbow mane and glowing horn..." Rinoa(has high alcohol tolerance): "I have to find my video camera! Mwhahaha! BLACKMAIL!" Irvine: "Quisty you made me mad! I don't know what you did but, I'll fight you with a plastic spoon!" (Long story, but for some reason there is plastic ware on the floor) Quistis: "Irvy, I'll kill ya with a plastic fork!" They fight with the plastic ware looking like complete idiots. Selphie chases a purple puppy around the room. Rinoa is recording the whole thing. She is not as sweet and innocent as everyone thinks. Selphie:"Come here puppy! I'll call you Bob no George no pencil!" Rinoa: "I love my friends!"  
  
Everyone eventually falls asleep. Quistis wakes up to the sound of Rin's blender. She was making her wonderful cures all hangovers smoothie. No one knew exactly what was in it but it was probably best not to know. Quistis: "Thanks Rinny. I think we will all need a lot this time.' Rinoa and Quistis hand everyone a smoothie as they wake up. Rinoa: "Oye now that everyone is cured want to watch a tape?" She puts in the recording of the night before. Everyone stares at Rin and starts to move toward her. She runs out the door and the rest of the gang follow as fast as possible. She runs into Cid, Squall runs into Rinoa and well ya know the rest. Cid: "Been blackmailing your friends again Miss Heartily?" Rinoa: "Um...maybe" Cid: "Well never mind that We have bigger issues at bay. Seth is on his way here. He wants his niece." Zell: "Well he will have to go through me first!" Cid: "No offense Zell, but he is a God. Only Rinoa and Quistis would be able to match his powers."  
  
A/n: Okay for those who care Seth was an Egyptian God. He was the brother of Osirus. Horus was the son of Orirus. Seth and Horus did not get along to well. Okay I love Egyptian mythology so I had to tie is in some how. Okay Quistis was the daughter of Horus. Horus fell in love with a normal women and she ran away when the fighting got unbearable. She died Quistis ended up at Edea's and it took a while for Horus to find her and blah blah blah. Yeah I know this is dorky but bare with me please! 


	3. The war between a family begins

Disclaimer: Ya already know.  
  
A/n: Sorry I keep jumping genres. I know this isn't to great but it is getting better. Thanks to Commander Squall Leonhart and Wonderful Failure. The romance is back and will stay. Sorry about last chapter I just wanted to do something different. Oh and thanx to Evan's Rinoa, Annalyse, and Very tall orange dude! My bestest buddies.  
  
Last chapter evil Seth was heading for garden.  
  
Cid: "Quistis, how big is your uncle's army and how soon can Horus's get here?" Quistis: "At least one million, and Dad is probably on his way here. He has strange ways of finding out. " Cid: "Well I am counting on you to stop him before he destroys the entire garden."  
  
They heard several loud noises coming from outside. Quistis headed for the closest balcony to see what was going on. She was not prepared for what she was about to see. It was not Seth but his son Keith (I made him up out of thin air). Her only cousin whom she had grown up with and was her age. He was joined by General Caraway. She went back in and explained the situation. Cid made an announcement for everyone to get prepared and go fight as soon as possible. Rinoa, Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, and Anna took off outside. Quistis began but Zell pulled her back.  
  
Zell: "Quisty, are ya scared?"  
  
She tried to lie but Zell always could see straight through her. Quistis: "Zell, I am really scared. I have never been this scared. Please don't leave me." She buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Zell: "Shh...don't worry honey. Everything will be fine. I could never leave ya. You are my life." Quistis: "I know. Thanks Zell. We might want to head out there now. I love you so much more than words could possibly say." Zell: "I love you too! Yeah, you're right. Lets go." Quistis: "Zell go ahead. I'll meet you out there. I have an idea." She kissed him and went to the parking lot. She cranked up her Buell and headed out to do a little bowling. (yeah I know, cheesy)  
  
Quistis kept looking for Keith. She finally saw him. Rinoa had beat her to him and he had someone captured and chained. It was Zell. She did not know what to think.  
  
Quistis: "Keith what are you trying to prove! This isn't who you are!" Rinoa: "He is being controlled by Seth! And he is working with that meany who claims to be my father!" Keith: "I am not trying to prove anything except that I am a decent son! If you truly love this thing then you will give into us." Quistis: "That is bull shit! I am not telling you anything you couldn't handle it and nor could Seth!" Keith: "So be it" Poof he was gone. Caraway left and the armies followed. The others had to force Quistis inside and they began to plan (hehe I rhymed).  
  
a/n: yay another crappy chapter! Will they ever save Zell? Will anyone ever read this? Just review and tell me the truth. 


End file.
